In the field of printing, the most common type printer has been the printer which impacts against record media that is caused to be moved past a printing line or line of printing. As is well-known, the impact printing operation depends upon the movement of impact members, such as print hammers or wires or the like, which are typically moved by means of an electromechanical drive system and which system enables precise control of the impact members.
In the field of dot matrix printers, it has been quite common to provide a print head which has included therein a plurality of print wire actuators or solenoids arranged or grouped in a manner to drive the respective print wires a very short, precise distance from a rest or non-printing position to an impact or printing position. The print wires are generally either secured to or engaged by the solenoid plunger or armature which is caused to be moved such precise distance when the solenoid coil is energized and wherein the plunger or armature normally operates against the action of a return spring.
It has also been quite common to provide an arrangement or grouping of such solenoids in a circular configuration to take advantage of reduced space available in the manner of locating the print wires in that specific area between the solenoids and the front tip of the print head adjacent the record media. In this respect, the actuating ends of the print wires are positioned in accordance with the circular arrangement and the operating or working ends of the print wires are closely spaced in vertically-aligned manner adjacent the record media. The availability of narrow or compact actuators permits a narrower or smaller print head to be used and thereby reduces the width of the printer because of the reduced clearance at the ends of the print line. The print head can also be made shorter because the narrow actuators can be placed in side-by-side manner closer to the record media for a given amount of wire curvature.
In the wire matrix printer which is utilized for receipt and journal printing operation, the print head structure may be a multiple element type and horizontally disposed with the wire elements aligned in a vertical line and supported on a print head carriage which is caused to be moved or driven in a horizontal direction for printing in line manner across the receipt or journal paper and wherein the drive elements or transducers may be positioned in a circular configuration with the respective wires leading to the front tip of the print head. In the wire matrix printer which is utilized for business forms or like record media printing operation, the print head may be oriented in a manner wherein the nose is pointed downward for printing on the form, slip or like media while the carriage and print head are moved above and across the form or media in the horizontal direction.
In the dot matrix printer, there is a requirement for one or more small electric motors to drive certain parts of the printer. A small motor is used to drive the print head carriage in reciprocating manner in the printer that includes a stationary platen and a movable print head. A second motor is used to drive the paper such as a receipt, a slip or a journal at the end of the printing operation and which paper drive is usually performed at the ends of the lines of printing.
The demands of certain printing operations place a high duty cycle on the drive motor and associated drive mechanisms and it is essential that the motor and mechanisms be secured and contained in an appropriate manner because the motor and mechanisms are relied upon for long lasting operation which may involve either continuous or intermittent duty.
The use of screws, bolts, nuts and the like is well-known for securing the motor mounting flange to a side frame of the printer. Other fastening members have included self-tapping screws, for example, in plastic frames or serrated washers engaging the surface of metal frames. It is, of course, realized that the use of a smaller number of parts enables simpler and less costly products while maintaining quality of such products.
Representative documentation in the field of motor mountings and drive arrangements includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,339, issued to W. J. McCarty on Mar. 2, 1976, which discloses a motor mounting arrangement wherein a wall member has a passageway for the motor shaft and has aligned openings for motor support elements. A mounting member has a body portion with a collar projecting in the passageway along with sleeves in the openings. Retaining means are provided to prevent axial movement of the motor and mounting member relative to the wall member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,620, issued to T. V. McNamara et al. on July 12, 1977, discloses a gear retainer having thrust means fixed to a main shaft and thrust surfaces defined by main shaft gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,290, issued to R. A. Carlstedt on Sept. 5, 1978, discloses a thrust bearing with a spring clip comprising a connector portion, a transverse portion and a tensioning portion formed intermediate the connector and transverse portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,020, issued to T. C. Skare on May 15, 1979, discloses a snap-fit fastening system for attaching a member to an electric motor wherein the stator through-bolts each include an extension with a lip thereon spaced from the head of the bolt. A shoulder orients the bolts in one pattern and the member has a plurality of slots to receive the extensions with the slots being arranged in another pattern offset from the first pattern to provide a snap-fit to lock the member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,528, issued to D. C. Dawson on May 22, 1979, discloses an electric motor mounting device that includes an adjustable band clamp and a plurality of mounting legs with an end area of each leg closely captured between the clamp and the motor. The other end area of each leg has means for fixedly mounting the leg to associated structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,151, issued to E. V. Manzel on Oct. 6, 1981, discloses a connector for an electrical cable including a plurality of latching arms that are resiliently yieldable to pass through an opening in a conductive mounting wall and to snap outwardly behind such wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,160, issued to M. Alperin et al. on Oct. 18, 1983, discloses an arrangement for attaching a fan unit flush with a ceiling and which includes first and second bowl shaped circular members wherein one member is attached to a ceiling box and the other member has a plurality of slots to receive support rods of the one bowl member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,136, issued to D. W. Lau on Dec. 13, 1983, discloses a mounting assembly for a fan motor which includes a clip or brace secured to the motor. The motor has mounting arms with a first section of a looped base portion fixed to the clip and a second section fixed to an adjacent mounting arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,583, issued to B. Limbacher on Mar. 5, 1985, discloses a drive unit comprising a motor, a clutch, and a gear box with a snap connection in the clutch release system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,700, issued to C. W. Robinson on July 30, 1985, discloses an electric motor mounting arrangement wherein the motor has a mounting flange with a pair of diametrically opposed mounting ears with openings therein. A pair of motor support members is provided on a frame and includes cam projections aligned with the openings. The mounting flange is rotated until the projections snap into the openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,168, issued to R. Hans et al. on Oct. 1, 1985, discloses a seal between rotating concentric elements that has a holding ring with spring fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,478, issued to R. H. LaZebnik et al. on Apr. 14, 1987, discloses a shroud for a belt driven fan that includes a planar apron and a tubular throat. Linear support members that are attached to the apron support an electric motor and the motor is mounted on a bracket attached to the support members for selective assembly thereon between operating and shipping positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,473, issued to W. E. Giles on June 30, 1987, discloses a compressor mounting system that includes a bracket, a plurality of legs secured to the compressor and to the housing, and a pin extending from the compressor and which passes through a hole in a mounting plate secured to the housing. The bracket is formed from two arcuate segments that form a ring surrounding the compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,228, issued to K. V. L. Monstevens on Nov. 24, 1987, discloses a bearing support for motor vehicle clutch apparatus.